Broken Hearted
by Ice Princess Vita
Summary: When tragedy strikes in the ice kingdom, Princess Vita Taisho's life is changed forever. To make matters worse, shes one of three and her old bestfriend is trying to kill her! Plus she stuck in snow kingdom with crazy people!


Broken Hearted

I don't own Vocaloid.

_Don't ever trust anyone. Because love isn't real, and reality comes and crushes you._

Vita's POV

Screams filled the hallways. "What the heck is going on?!" I said in panic. Neru was stuffing all my things into a small backpack. She handed it to me and pushed me into my huge closet. "Don't come out of here! When its all over I'll come get you!" She said as she closed the doors. I could see out of the crack in the door. "Stay away from her!" I heard Neru scream. "Out of my way, peasant." A cold stotic voice said. A screech of terror filled the air as blood splattered everywhere. I gasped,"Neru, no!" The doors flung open. "Hello Vitome, or should I say, Alice?" the man said with amusement in his voice. "Who is Alice and who the hell are you?!" I asked confused, angry, and scared. The man laughed. "Don't tell me you don't remember your own best friend, Vitome!" "K-K-Keno?" I squealed in terror. "I'm glad you remember", his voices turned colder than ice, "Now, die!" He lifted his sword up and brought it down quickly. I ran under his legs as he put a huge gash in the ground. As he turned to pull his sword out of the ground, I ran out the door and out of the castle. Dead bodies lay everywhere. "AHHH!" I screamed and went as fast as my legs could carry toward the forest. "Come back here, you wretch!" I heard Keno scream.I ran through the forest as the tree branches ripped my dress away piece by piece. 'Good thing I have on some shorts and a shirt on under this thing!' I thought as I stopped for a breath. I panted heavily. I looked up, and hope filled my eyes. I ran toward my safe haven.

4 hours later 

I felt like I was about to fall over and die. I walked into the kingdom of snow. I looked down to see that my dress had been completely destroyed and there wasn't a scrap of it legt. I sighed and keot walking. "Watch out!" a faint but famillar voice said. "Rin?" I whispered. "Watch out!" the voice said again this time again louder. I turned around only to be hit by a carriage. '.Lord.' I thought as i sat up slowly. A man ran out of the carriage and toward me. I couldn't tell what he looked like because _I_ couldn't see straight. He picked me up and put me in the carriage. "I hate carriages!" I murmured as I looked around. I saw another person that from what I could tell was a girl. As my vision cleared and I saw that she was glaring at me with hatred. I looked at the girl as I finally remembered who she was. She was the girl from the balls, King Ichigo's daughter. Others had told her she was a bitch and now she knew why. "Hello Princess Snow." I said mildly. "That isn't my name!" she snapped at me. King Ichigo glared at her. "Snow!" he hissed. "That isn't my name!" she growled back. He grabbed her by her hair and flung her out the glass window. "Oh my kami!" I screamed as the carriage stopped and I ran toward the girl. "Are you ok?!" I asked in panic. I might have hated her by my kami, flung out of a carriage?! A little too much don't you think? "I'm fine! This happens all the time!" she groaned. 'Wha? Happens all the time? What the hell!?' I thought as I wondered why none of the villager were helping her. 'What kinda village is this?!'. She slowly got up as six kids around our age ran up. "Are you ok Princess Yuriko?" one of them asked. "What the heck, midgets!" I screeched. They all looked at me annoyed. "Opps, did I say that out loud?" I said nervously. "Do you want to go to the world, Yuriko?" one of the little girls asked. I was guessing the Snow was really _Yuriko. "_Whats the world?" I asked confused. I mean I knew what the _world_ world was, but I didn't know what they were talking about. Yuriko grabbed my arm,"Follow me." she said as she pulled me along the dirt road. She was leading me toward somewhere I never wanted to go again, the forest. I decied that t can't be afraid of a bunch of trees. We came to a huge river. "How the hell are we gonna get over that!?" I said as my eyes widdened. "We aren't going over it." she said simply. I lokked at her like she was crazy. "What?" I asked loudly. She tapped her foot twice and the floor under caved in. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed as we slid down the tunnle. Yuriko and the children were laughing. I crawled out of the tunnle quickly. It was snowing yet it was still warm. 'Weird.' I thought as I sat up and saw a beautiful palace. "Holy Shit..." I mummbled. "You cuss a whole lot, lady!" one of the boys said,"Welcome to the White Wood Castle!" "Come on Hojo!" Yuriko called as the midget child pulled me toward the rest of them. This was gonna be a long day.

Hello fanfictioners! This is just the beginning to me and my friend's story Broken Hearted! Hope you keep reading because the next chappie will be alot longer!


End file.
